


Pocket healer

by Imnotafan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brig's a literal pocket healer, Cute, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, TINY - Freeform, They're literal dorks, just a fun little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotafan/pseuds/Imnotafan
Summary: It's not every day you get a literal pocket healer.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Pocket healer

Torbjörn had waited for his daughter in a not too patient manner. He didn’t like waiting, it made him feel like he was wasting time when he could be working. Luckily his daughter didn’t inherit his patience, but she did have his stubbornness and his craftsmanship.

When Reinhardt walked in to ask the short man where Brigitte was, alarm bells went off in that thick skull of his. If Brigitte wasn’t with Reinhardt and she wasn’t with him, then she’s most likely wasting time with her girlfriend, Hana Song.

It’s not that he didn’t approve of the young gamer, but… okay, he doesn’t fully approve of Hana and her tendency to fool around and play games all day. Torb can’t even stand the thought of sitting in one place for that long. He needed to do something useful with his hands and his skill. He’s afraid Brigitte might start picking up Hana’s tendencies.

“You shouldn’t make a big fuss about it,” Reinhardt told his best friend. “If she wishes to spend the day with her girlfriend, then I see no problem with that.”

Torbjörn, who had been walking as fast as he could down the hall, grumbled at the kind German. “I don’t mind them spending time together, but they can’t stay cooped up in a little room all day.”

“Torbjörn, my friend, you realize you do the same thing right?” Reinhardt points out.

“But I’m putting in good use of my time,” Torbjörn responds in a defensive manner.

As the two walk down to the living quarters, Reinhardt can spot Hana walking out of her room. She’s chewing on a piece of gum and has a handheld console in her hands.

She’s hyper-focused on the game in front of her and Reinhardt would hate to interrupt her while gaming. Torbjörn could have cared less though. Torb was more of a cards and board games kind of man anyway. 

Besides sharing a short stature and knowing how to fix things up, Torbjorn knowing more than Hana, the two have nothing else in common. Sure Hana can keep up in a conversation with Brigitte and Torbjorn, but only barely. But that’s not the point.

“Hana, where’s my daughter,” Torbjorn asked, straining to keep the demanding tone down. “I haven't seen her all day.”

Hana held up a finger and popped her gum. She had to win a quick smash bros brawl before answering the short man. “Yeah, I saw her. I think she was lifting some weights with Zarya and Fareeha earlier. She’s probably in the shower right now.” Hana finally answered as she slipped the gaming console in her sweatpants pocket.

Torbjorn stared at Hana hard. She stared back at him with little emotion. The man grumbled a thank you and walked away. Reinhardt smiled and gave the Korean a more censure thank you before following his short friend back to the garage.

Hana waited for the two men to be out of view and released a heavy sigh of relief. “They're gone.”

In the pocket on Hana’s left breast popped out a small Brig. She too released a sigh of relief before looking up at Hana with a frown.

“Look, I know you don’t like lying to them, but would you have everyone know that you’re like this?” Hana says.

Brigitte still frowns before sinking back into Hana’s breast pocket. She’s not pleased with the situation that she’s been put in and she definitely is not happy that Hana lied to her pappa and Reinhardt about her whereabouts. But it’s for her own good. She doesn’t need everyone to know what’s happened to her.

Brigitte would at least want her father to know since the poor man will be worrying about her all day, but it’s probably for the best if he didn’t know.

“Now, let’s go see if Angela has some type of magical medicine that can reverse this.” Hana continues her walk down the hall. She and Brigitte hope Angela can fix this.

It has been an interesting morning for Hana and Brigitte, especially when Hana woke up to her titan of a girlfriend small enough to fit in her breast pocket. There were a lot of panicked screams and Brigitte did pass out for a solid five minutes. It took the two a good thirty minutes or so to face the realization that Brig was tiny.

There’s a lot of odd things in the world, but this takes the cake.

As Hana continued to walk down the hall to the med bay, she had run into Genji who was also playing on his handheld console. He’d been wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a pocket on his left breast as well. The pocket looked like it had something in it though.

Hana blinked and a crazy thought crossed her mind.

“Hey, Hana do you want to play a game of Mario Kart?” Genji asked.

Hana had been too deep in thought to hear Genji’s question and asked a question of her own. “What’s in your pocket?”

Genji was silent for a moment. Hana can tell that he was thinking about what to say. “I’ve always heard that honesty is the best policy, so I’ll show you, but please do not overact.”

Hana nods in agreement. Secretly, she’s holding her breath and praying that it’s not who, or what, she thinks it is.

It was a relief when a tiny robot popped out just like Brig had earlier. From his body language, Zenyatta looked excited to be this size.

“Good day, ms. Song,” the robot greeted.

“Oh, my gods,” Hana mutters. “It happened to you too!”

Though Genji’s face had a mask on, Hana could read him well enough to know he was confused. It also didn’t hurt when he asked what she meant by that.

Hana glanced down her own pocket to see Brigitte giving her world’s deadliest glare. It actually sent a small shiver up her spine. She opted not to say anything that’d make a small Brig murder her in her sleep.

“W-well, I saw Angela and Fareeha earlier, a-and the doctor had the same problem,” Hana says, though she’s not too confident. All Hana could think about was how dead she was.

“We noticed too,” Genji adds, which gave Hana life again. “Master thought it was a good idea to see what Angela could do, but it seems like she too is in the same situation.”

Hana wasn’t really expecting to be right, but it’s making her wonder what Angela, Zen, and Brig, all have in common and why they’re the only ones being affected by… whatever this is.

“So, about that game of Mario Kart?”

The Korean finally snapped out of her trans. “Oh, uh… maybe later Genji, I have a lot on my mind right now.” Hana continued to walk down the hall, her mind still going a mile a minute.

Once she was out of earshot, Genji made a comment. “Brigitte is in her pocket.”

“That, she is,” Zenyatta agrees. “That, she is.”

“What is going on with everyone,” Hana says to no one in particular. “Zen’s tiny, Angie’s tiny, you’re tiny.”

Brigitte wasn’t used to being called tiny and made a scrunched up face. “I’m not tiny.” She mutters.

“Babe, you’re small enough to fit in my shirt pocket, you’re tiny.” Hana says.

Brigitte says nothing. She doesn’t know how to feel about this. It’s kind of… sad if one puts too much thought in it, which is what the Swede was doing. 

Everything that she worked hard for was wasted if she stayed like this for the rest of her life. To Brig, to anyone really, that’s less than ideal.

“I guess this is karma for the times you made fun of my height.” Hana joked to try and lighten the mood, but Brigitte didn’t think it was that funny.

Okay, missed the mark. “You are cute at this size though,” Hana would hope that the complement would come off as a complement to Brigitte and not as an insult. 

Brigitte answers with a small thanks.

Hana lets a worried frown cross her lips. She hopes none of this digs deep into Brigitte that will cause her to have self doubt. There’s a lot of things Brigitte could still do, just at a smaller scale.

The two continue to walk until Brigitte brings up something from earlier. “Since Genji told us that Angela is stuck with the same problem, shouldn’t we just head back to your room?”

“Are you not enjoying the walk?” Hana asks with a cheeky smirk.

“Well, no. I’m just tired of the pocket.” Brigitte responds with a heavy sigh. 

Hana frowns. It’s not because she didn’t like Brigitte’s comment, but because Brigitte was not having fun. Brigitte has always made sure Hana was okay and that she was enjoying herself. Whether it was on missions or dates, Brigitte was there to support her.

Hana then froze in the middle of the hallway, her eyes growing wide as the realization struck her like lightning. “Oh… my… gods. Brig, I figured it out.”

“What?”

The widest smile crossed Hana’s as she stared down at Brig, who was a little creeped out by the smile. “You guys are all support heroes, so that means you’re a literal pocket healer right now.”

Brigitte thinks for a moment or so. It’s not too far fetched since she, Zen, and Angie all were supports and she and Zen had been in pockets so Hana is not completely wrong.

“Luckily I got the cutest one of them all,” Hana says with a bright smile.

Brigitte gives off a light blush. “W-well, I got the best tank to support.”

“You are talking about me right?” Hana asks. She hopes Brigitte is talking about her and not Reinhardt.

“Of course it’s you, Kanin! Don’t tell Reinhardt though.” 

Hana made the motion of zipping up her lips, locking them and tossing a key over her shoulder. It’s good to know that Brig can rely on Hana to keep a secret.

“Hej, could we get a donut, I’m starved.” Brigitte then asked.

Hana snorts. No matter what size Brig is, she’s still got a big appetite. “Yes, Brig, we can get a donut.”

Brigitte pumped a fist in the air, whispering an exciting yes.

“I believe the only real competition I have is your undying love for donuts.” Hana says. “Maybe just food in general honestly.”

“I think you’ve lost that fight a long time ago,” Brigitte responds. 

After traveling into the break room, Hana picks a fresh glazed donut for Brigitte and her to share. Though Brig had insisted that she could eat the whole thing by herself, Hana had high doubts.

The Korean broke the donut into fourths and handed Brigitte the smallest piece.

Brigitte gasps and clenches her chest when seeing the small piece being handed to her. “You insult me,”

Hana rolls her eyes. “As much as you like donuts, Brigitte. I’m not letting you overdose on them.”

Brig was already chowing down on the small piece and was almost done with it. “What were you saying?” The swede asked through a face full of donut.

“You’re such a dork,” Hana says before scooping up her girlfriend and planting a kiss on her small cheek. “But that’s what makes you so lovable.”

Brigitte smiles brightly. “I’m the most lovable dork.”

The two continued to share the donut, simply enjoying each other's company without much care about what goes on around them. Everything seemed right with the world today.

Hana then glanced down at the tiny Brigitte who was still happily eating her donut. Well, mostly everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't understand what the term pocket healing was until I started to play Overwatch. I'm not an FPS type of person. I'm more of a puzzle and survival game type of person. I hope you guys enjoyed the short story. Leave kudos, comments, whatever, and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
